larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryBoy
"Danger lurks in the Big City! Disaster waits in every dark alley! Terror behind every park bench! THE WORLD NEEDS A HERO! But not just an ordinary hero; no! A ''special hero! A SUPER hero! I...AM...THAT...HERO!!!!! They call me, LARRYBOY!!! '' Wherever there is trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a helpless vegetable cries out, I will answer; EVIL-DOERS, BEWARE! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE AWESOME POWER OF LARRYBOY, AND HIS SUPER SUCTION EARS!!!!!" LarryBoy's introduction speech. LarryBoy is a superhero in the Larryboy Film Series, the alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber, and the films' main protagonist (Aside from maybe Junior). He wears a purple mask with toilet plungers on the side, as well as a purple and yellow super-suit and a radio belt with the letters 'LB' on the yellow buckle. In the 2D animated series, he also wears a purple cape, which was again featured in the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple video game, and the book LarryBoy in Tip Top Cape Shape! As A Citizen Larry the Cucumber is a brave, semi-clueless vegetable. He is a billionare. He tries to do what he can for his city, even if that means giving up his Candyland game to stop a rampaging monster, or giving up all the chocolate he loves to stop the Bad Apple. Birth of that Hero LarryBoy made his first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. During the film, Larry wasn't feelling special about himself so he created a super hero outfit for himself that he dawned so he put on his costume and dubed himself as "Larry-Boy". As he was showing off, LarryBoy got himself stuck on a prop of a building and was stuck untill Bob the Tomato came along and his plunger ear gave up its strength. After Larry told Bob his problem, he tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle and told Larry that it is ok for him to be "Larry-Boy" if he is proud of the way he is. After Bob left, LarryBoy showed off again and got himself stuck on the camera throughout the end credits untill his plunger gave in again. Understanding he can still pretend to be a super hero, LarryBoy made his first super hero film LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space! in 1997 and appeared again in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed in 1999. Larry Boy appeared on one of the new countertop kitchen segments for Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!, and was the star of his own cartoon adventures, and did not appear again until LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (although was spotted at the end of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and appears in the "outtakes" of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). LarryBoy did appear in the Veggie Video "Bob Lends a Helping Hand," and afterwards he returned in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Trivia * LarryBoy's vehicle is the LarryMobile, which was designed by Big Idea artist, Joseph Holch, to look like himself. It can fly, drill through the ground, and serve as a submarine (LarryBoy's Cartoon Adventures Book series). Revealed in his Chapter Books, it can also be a snow-mobile. He also had a LarryCopter in The League of Incredible Vegetables. * LarryBoy has his own video game for Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advanced based off of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * LarryBoy's temptation is chocolate. * LarryBoy's favorite superhero is the Green Lantern; he's super and green. (even though on his interviews *voiced by Mike Nawrocki* he says it is a tie between Batman and Spiderman) * LarryBoy's greatest fear is popping balloons, according to him, it was from his 5th birthday. * While LarryBoy is the town's superhero, he has only saved the day in one of his four 3-D movies. Gallery LarryBoy7.JPG|The Evolution of LarryBoy Larryboy_013.jpg|LarryBoy in the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple PS2 game Image:Larryboy1st.jpg|Larry-Boy's First Appearance. Image:LB13_(LBATF_Larryboy).jpg|Larry-Boy, as seen in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! Image:LB14_(LBATRW_LarryBoy).jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. LB19 (Cartoon).JPG|LarryBoy, As Seen In The Cartoon Adventures. Image:LB1.jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. LIV LarryBoy2.jpg |LarryBoy, as seen in The League of Incredible Vegetables Larryboy_model_sheet_1.jpg|LarryBoy's Catoon Adventure Poses concept Larryboy_model_sheet_2.jpg Through_his_eyea.jpg|The Larry-Signal reflection on LarryBoy's eyes Larryboy49.jpg LarryboyNight.jpg Fib_Squiezing_LarryBoy.jpg Missing_One.jpg|LarryBoy missing one of his ears Belt_Buckle.jpg|LarryBoy up to his waist in Fib's Mouth Hurt_but_Happy.jpg|"Oh...hey, Alfred!" 74014_174726525886895_769754_n.jpg|"Beautiful Chocolate!" So_Good.jpg|"Mmm..." Oh_Joy.jpg|"...chocolate!" Frozen Eyballs.jpg|"My Eyballs are Frozen!" Larryboy & Archibald.jpg|LarryBoy & Alfred at the LarryCave LIV SG YourSurrounded.jpg|"You're surrounded! Well, actually I am, but you get the point." LIV SG LeagueLooksOn.jpg|"Dude, he ate our cake." LIV SG Leagueinvehicles.jpg LIV SG LeagueFrozen.jpg LIV SG LBandBob.jpg LIV SG BoblooksatLB.jpg|"Thingamabob, use the Thingamaboard!" LB (TheLarrySuit).jpg|LarryBoy's Costume Larry-Boy 7.jpg|Classic LarryBoy Larry-boy 3.jpg|"If any more space aliens want to fall into Bumblyburg I'm ready for you too."|link=Larry-Boy 1099_10151239218210491_1047878674_n.jpg 227593 10151090202243520 1860456746 n.jpg|link=LarryBoy 251222 433129536744152 323016213 n.jpg 544741 10151280810940491 1218283614 n.jpg Video Links *LarryBoy Website *Ricochet'sWebsite *Offical Website Category:Heroes Category:Citizens